


Midnight Snack

by KittehSenpai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehSenpai/pseuds/KittehSenpai
Summary: When MC Melli has trouble sleeping, she seeks out a distraction. And boy what a distraction she gets.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Midnight Snack

It had been a bold move, at least bold for Melli. Bold given that she very much should have been in her own room this late, lest she risk upsetting Lucifer. But nightmares and unease had plagued her, wresting her from her bed and causing her to seek out a distraction or comfort. Her heart pounded, anxiety spiking as she considered her options of who to seek out. 

The first thought had been Mammon. He was flippant and dismissive but there was no denying that he cared deeply for her. No denying that he’d be willing to comfort her. But his room... It was a warzone and the thought of actually going into that mess was more terrifying than the visions in her nightmares. 

Then there was Leviathan. But although he was bound to her by a pact, he wasn’t the most comforting presence. Perhaps listening to him prattle on about his current obsession would at least help distract her. Or so she thought until she remembered him mentioning preparing to watch a late-night online release of some Tales of the Seven Lords content. With a sigh, she nixed the idea of bothering him. 

That brought her to Beelzebub., who... Probably didn’t have anything much that she’d be bothering him from. Melli shook her head, making her way towards the kitchen. She’d at least get herself a glass of water and hope maybe he would be there. He typically was and it would be significantly less awkward than seeking him out in his room. 

Luck smiled upon her as she noticed that familiar head of ginger hair the moment she stepped into the kitchen. She smiled a little, marveling just a smidge at how focused he seemed as he dug through the fridge. He didn’t seem to notice her, even as she stepped up beside him and leaned in to also glance in the fridge which was practically emptied by now, save for a few staple items. 

“Lucifer will be upset if you clear it out in the middle of the night,” she remarked, finally breaking his focus. Violet eyes shifted, meeting her chocolate ones. 

“Can’t help that I’m hungry...” He frowned, looking a little guilty as he went back to searching. To his credit, his stomach did grumble a little. It was enough to make Melli giggle, giving his arm a little pat. 

“I’ll fix you up something. Hand me a couple of those eggs and that milk.” When he looked at her with mild skepticism she returned it with a smile. “It’ll be more filling than just eating anything you find in the fridge. Trust me. And if Lucifer catches us you can just say it was all my idea.” Her eyes looked down at the floor, her smile faltering a little. Before he could comment though, she recovered, spinning on her heels and rifling through the cupboards for things like flour and sugar, a mixing bowl, and a skillet. 

“What are you making?” Beel asked as he set the aforementioned eggs and milk on the counter, watching her curiously. 

“Pancakes. They’re pretty quick to make and they’re pretty filling since they’re kinda like a cakey bread, y’know?” She looked up at him, subconsciously leaning into him a little and smiling. He made no move to back off, watching her work quickly and efficiently as she measured and mixed up the ingredients into a smooth batter as though she’d done it a million times. 

“They’re also a good comfort food, so I kinda wanted them myself. Don’t worry though, you can have most of them, I just want maybe one or two.” 

Beel blinked at her, left speechless for a moment. When the human had first shown up in the Devildom, she’d already had a very attractive soul, although Lucifer had downplayed it significantly. Right now, she practically glowed and he wondered how half the Devildom wasn’t scrambling to get their hands on her. It was no wonder she’d already gotten him and two of his brothers into a pact. 

It wasn’t difficult for him to tell that something was on her mind, that she was bothered. And yet she was so much more focused on feeding him, keeping him from getting into trouble with Lucifer. 

He was pulled from his thoughts, realizing he’d spaced out a bit as she held a plate heavily stacked with pancakes to him. 

“Your share.” Again that smile, a perfect mask. 

He took the plate, promptly inhaling the stack as though it were nothing. In the time it took him to eat his stack, she’d barely eaten half of her single pancake. He watched her, equal parts wondering what it was that had her upset enough that she was hiding it and wondering if she was going to finish that pancake. 

Melli, in turn, noted his staring, turning just a little as though to guard her plate. “Oh no, mister! This one is mine! You’re not getting a chance to eat it!” 

Beel grinned, stepping close and reaching toward the plate. To which she responded by shoving the whole pancake in her mouth in a manner too similar to a hamster. He would have been upset at the missed food if not for the ridiculous way she looked, cheeks puffed to accommodate the pancake as she tried to chew at swallow. He snorted, trying to hold back further laughter as he watched her struggle. 

Finally swallowing, she looked at him with almost smug satisfaction. 

“All gone and all mine~” she gloated as she set her dishes in the sink. It only lasted so long before she felt hands on her shoulders, turning her around. And then Beel’s lips were on hers, catching her by surprise. 

To his own surprise and delight, she melted into him, lips pliant and parting before long. He took the cue readily, tongue hungrily seeking hers out and reveling more than a little in the lingering taste of pancakes on her lips and tongue. He pulled back only to let her catch her breath, marveling at the way her face flushed and her eyes hazily stared up at him. 

“Beel.” His name was barely a whisper, but spoken with need. He captured her lips once more before lifting her up bridal style. “Beel!” This time a small squeak, confused. 

“I’m taking this snack to my room.” 

And who was she to protest? She’d wanted a distraction and she’d be lying if she tried to say this wasn’t an enjoyable one. She settled onto his bed once they reached his room, her hands drawing him back for another kiss. Another hungry, desperate kiss. A kiss that he broke to nibble at her ear, trailing down to her neck. That alone made her squirm a little, letting out a small whimper. 

“You smell... Delicious.” His breath was warm on her neck as he spoke, proceeding to lick and nip at the sensitive skin. One of her hands shifted to his head, fingers threading into his hair and keeping him close. His hands slid down her sides, agonizingly slow and gentle despite his evident hunger. Finding the hem of the camisole she’d deemed fit to wander the house in, his finger delved beneath the lightweight fabric and savored the feel of soft, sensitive flesh. 

She jolted a little under his touch, more feeling ticklish and aroused than surprised. Panting softly, her own hands shifted to his shoulders, slipping under his jacket and pushing it back and down, down his arms. Beel paused in his ministrations to finish shrugging it off, to which Melli took her own chance to divest herself of the camisole. 

Beel caught his breath a little at the sight of her. Flushed, in a state of partial undress, and gazing at him with half-lidded eyes full of need. No sign of whatever had been on her mind earlier. And he was fine with that. He buried his face in her cleavage, savoring how warm and soft she was, his hands still running along her sides. Those wandering hands made it up her back, fighting a moment with her bra until finally all the clasps came undone, allowing him easy access to the fullness of her breasts. 

He definitely hadn’t expected her to be so sensitive, so responsive. He’d barely begun his ministrations and she was already moaning softly, his name falling from her lips in the softest murmur. She was delectable. 

His hands delved lower as his mouth roamed her chest, nipping and sucking and leaving numerous lovemarks behind. Her collarbone was littered with them by the time his fingers ventured under her skirt, pulling at her panties. She was panting and compliant, lifting her hips and shifting her legs to allow him to rid her of the underwear. 

“Beel please...” she panted, a hand reaching to trace his jaw and cup his cheek. 

“Mm... Hungry.” And he peppered her stomach with kisses as he moved lower and lower until his face was rested between her thighs. Her equally delectable and tender thighs... His breath made her tremble with anticipation, a little noise getting choked down in her throat. 

If there was one thing Melli was certain of, it was that getting eaten out by the Avatar of Gluttony of all people was going to be a unique experience. And she wasn’t wrong. That tongue. She let out a moan as he lapped at her folds. Some part of her was glad that at least he wasn’t poking fun at how goddamn wet she’d gotten in that short amount of time. Involuntarily, her thighs pressed against him, every fiber of her body wanting to keep him there. Even if he was rather noisy with his ministrations, slurping noises making her ears burn. But each time his tongue circled her clit with the perfect pressure, each little flick to the swollen bud made her lose hold on that embarrassment. She didn’t even care if Lucifer heard them and came barging in, her head was so consumed with desire and pleasure. 

A louder moan followed as his tongue ventured inside her at last. He explored her core as hungrily as he’d explored her mouth earlier. And then he found a magical, perfect little spot that sent her reeling. A gasp followed by the loudest moan yet, her fingers digging into the sheets and his hair. 

“Ah~! Beel there! Right there, it felt so... So good...” She struggled to keep any semblance of composure, struggled to keep from becoming just a gasping and moaning mess as he heeded her words. Not only that, but his thumb came to her clit, gently circling and it sent her right over the edge. Her thighs clamped around his head, her hand moving from his hair to clamp over her mouth as an overly pleasured scream threatened to break past her lips. The sort of noise that would no doubt be noticed if Lucifer happened to be patrolling the halls. 

She fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. As she came down from her high, her thighs relaxed, releasing Beel. He gave her one more lick before moving up and smiling at her. 

“That was a really good snack.” He smiled as he admired her. The way her chest heaved, her skin flushed, her half-parted lips. He ran two fingers along her still-dripping sex, bringing them to her lips. “Taste for yourself.” 

And for all her usual meekness, Melli was eager to take his fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking her own juices off of them. And Beel would be lying if he said it didn’t make his own heart race, his own body heating up considerably as she raised herself back up into a sitting position. Her fingers tugged at his shirt, demanding more than asking and he found himself feeling as compliant as she had earlier. The shirt was quickly discarded, allowing her an unobstructed view of his torso. Real, live, in front of her. 

Her fingers traced the lines of his muscles, admiring the fruits of his labor. She knew he worked out, knew he was very much in shape but it was a whole other thing to see it in person. Taking a page from his book, she captured his lips as she moved to straddle him. It only lasted moments as she moved lower, gifting him with a lovemark of his own on his collarbone. And then one on one of his pecs. And another as she reached his abs. Until finally it was her turn to kneel on the floor, tugging at his pants and underwear. She looked more than a little surprised at the size of him, her face becoming even more flushed. 

“You don’t have to. I was the one who wanted-” Beel tried to give her a pass but Melli shook her head, cutting him off as she took his length into her hands. 

“Maybe I’m... I’m a little hungry too.” He twitched in her hands at those words, his cock pressed almost lovingly against her cheek. He exhaled as she licked the underside from root to tip. While she looked uncertain, inexperienced, there was no denying that she looked equal parts determined and... hungry. And judging from the sounds she made as she licked and sucked at him, she was enjoying it. Considering even as an amateur, she took a fair length of him into her mouth and moaned. 

Beel carded his fingers through her hair, fisting his hand there as she continued further and further, taking as much of him as she possibly could before starting to gag a little. He forced her off, despite her determination, the following ‘pop’ making him twitch again. 

“Don’t... Don’t push yourself. I’m supposed to be the glutton here.” He panted, despite the fact that his own eyes glazed over with lust. 

Melli stroked a hand along his length, the other fondling his balls. “I just want to enjoy my midnight snack to the fullest.” She kissed the head of his cock, once again proceeding to take him into her mouth as she looked up at him with those sweet chocolate eyes. This time though, she knew her limit. Yet once again, Beel pulled her off, although for entirely different reasons. 

“Melli... Up.” He pulled her up, onto the bed. She blinked at him with confusion before an understanding seemed to wash over her and she nodded. 

Of her own volition, she crawled onto the bed, remaining on her hands and knees. Beel handed her a pillow, waiting as she got comfortable. Arms around the pillow, cheek nestled into it, and her ass in the air she looked almost expectantly at Beel. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her, hiking up her skirt once more. 

She was still so wet, so aroused. As he lined himself up with her entrance, he reminded himself that no matter how slick and ready she seemed, she was still a virgin from the looks of it. And a human. He couldn’t risk breaking her. And so with agonizing slowness and patience he sank into her, trying to resist the siren song of her moans that made him want to bury himself in her with as little hast as possible. And when he’d finally filled her with his entirety, she let out a choked little sound. 

“Oh my god... So big,” she whined, biting into the pillow. 

Beel continued slow, pulling out only the tiniest bit before rocking back into her. A moan muffled by the pillow accompanied the motion. He took that as confirmation and an invitation for more, beginning to slowly increase the intensity of his thrusts, savoring every moan and whimper, every time she purred and mewled his name. Before long she was pushing back against him, begging for more more more. And Beel was too willing to comply, too willing to please this woman who regularly went to lengths to please him, even so far as saving his life. This was the least he could do for her. 

It was euphoric, feeling her cum around him, the way she moaned his name, no doubt loud enough that this time for sure someone would know what they’d been doing. With a moan of his own, he pulled out, painting her back with his seed and admiring the curvature of her back as she panted and tried to catch her breath as she came down from her high. Until her legs felt like jelly and she flopped full onto the bed, still out of breath. 

He brushed her hair back from her face, a little taken aback by the pure smile that had reclaimed her features even as she panted for breath. 

“Beel... Thank you.” She shifted to curl into him, holding onto him so innocently despite their lewd activities only moments prior. No bad visions could break the euphoria that currently filled her entire being. 

Beel had no response, only reached for at least some tissues to wipe her off. Even after, his hand still ran along her back. It stilled as she spoke up once more. 

“Beel... I really like you. And I’m really glad that it was you I ran into.” The words were barely a murmur, muffled as her head had turned a bit more into the pillow she still held. 

Taken aback, Beel looked at her, fully intending on asking her to explain. But her breathing was already deep, sleep already claiming her. And judging from how tired she looked lately, she needed sleep more than he needed answers. Leaning down, he kissed her temple and opted that maybe sleep wouldn’t be such a bad idea after that very satisfying midnight snack.


End file.
